Emilia Versión 2
by Emipuchucha
Summary: Reedición de mi fic "Emilia"
1. Llegada

Capítulo 1: Rumbo a Francia

Mi mamá decidió cambiarme de colegio ya que yo siempre le insistía de ir a otro país para experimentar cosas nuevas. Estaba en el living de la casa conversando con mi madre.

Mi madre era algo igual a mí pero no tanto. Su pelo era de un marrón mas oscuro del mío y casi siempre andaba en un lindo piyama blanco con flores rosas y azules comprado en el barrio chino que quedaba a una cuadra.

Mientras yo hablaba con mi madre, un zorro blanco, con puntas de sus colas de un color naranja y ojos rojos me miraba atento a la conversación que estaba teniendo con mi madre desde el gran sillón del living acostado tiernamente. Era efectivamente un Ninetales, el pokémon zorro y evolución del pequeño y tierno zorrito rojo de seis colas y ojos grises, Vulpix. Pero él no era nada menos que un zorro de fantasía, era más que eso: era mi daimonion, mi mejor amigo, alguien que nadie podía ver, exepto solo yo. Mi gran preciado tesoro y mejor secreto guardado. Su nombre era Andrés, _Andy_para abreviar.

- **_Mamu, ¿ya encontraste el colegio perfecto? _**– Le pregunté a ella mientras ella estaba en la computadora del living casa mirando una página.

Efectivamente mi madre estaba mirando los datos de un colegio francés aunque ella no entendiera nada del idioma. Ella estuvo mirando colegios toda la noche y se notaban ojeras debajo de sus ojos por la falta de sueño.

Esperé unos minutos… había un silencio sepulcral… No había ruido para mis oídos, para ella nada pero yo solo escuchaba la respiración de mi daimonion zorro que nos miraba desde el sillón.

- **_Este será el colegio perfecto, si es que quieres_**– Interrumpió mi madre rompiendo el perturbador silencio de la casa.

-**_ ¿El Liceo Lakanal? ¡Está en Francia! ¡Yo pensaba ir a un colegio de Estados Unidos o de Brasil o de dónde sea!_**– Inquirí sorprendida con unos ojos como platos.

-**_ Emi, tu madre ha estado por dos meses buscándote un nuevo colegio y no aceptaste ninguno y no le digas que vos no querés o te quedas acá en Argentina por el resto de tu vida_**– Escuché una voz dentro de mi cabeza: Era mi daimonion.

- **_Lo sé, pequeñín… creo que voy a aceptar esta vez no tengo elección…_**- Le transmití un pensamiento a dicho zorro blanco que era la voz que resonó en mi cabeza anteriormente.

Miré a mi madre, que estaba esperando mi respuesta con una mirada de póker face.

- **_Mami… voy a ir a ese colegio… cueste lo que cueste _**– Le contesté esbozando una sonrisa casi falsa pero satisfecha de haber logrado mi amado y eterno objetivo desde hace mucho tiempo, meses para aclarar.

Mi madre abrió los ojos sorprendida de mi elección ya que siempre negaba todos los colegios que me ofrecía, hasta ahora.

Yo acepté ir a ese colegio no porque me insistiera mi daimonion, solo porque era el colegio que se inspiraron para recrear el colegio Kadic de una famosa serie francesa de dibujos animados, llamada Code Lyoko y que ahora van a hacer una nueva temporada con actores reales. Siempre quise ir ahí a pesar que no entendiera algo del francés.

Pasé una semana preparando todos los bolsos para irme y faltar al colegio, con autorización previa, para que mi amiga Flor me enseñara algo de francés básico en su casa, a una cuadra del colegio.

Ya era viernes, el día llegó, el día de la partida a un nuevo rumbo en mi vida: Francia.

Yo estaba vestida con una camisa blanca de la chica adolescente de pelo blanco de los Supersónicos con una campera jean azul, unos pantalones jeans grises y unas zapatillas Vans negras con cordones rosa flúor.

Mi padre me llevó a mi mamá y a mí (y a Andy por supuesto) hacia el aeropuerto de Ezeiza, hicimos los papeles y mi padre nos llevó a un salón VIP de la tarjeta de mi padre dónde tomamos el almuerzo los cuatro juntos, dándonos una linda despedida.

Fui a la sala donde esperamos el avión que salía en cinco minutos, esperamos ese tiempo y un mensaje avisó el arribo del avión hacia Francia. El avión al que me subía era gigante, un Jumbo para aclarar, de la empresa Aerolíneas Argentinas. Miré hacia la azotea del aeropuerto dónde me llevé una gran sorpresa: mis grandes amigas de toda la vida, Beowulf, Cristal y Christine, estaban despidiéndome desde la azotea del aeropuerto con Sheik, el Thanator con el ojo rojo tatuado acostado, imponente detrás de las tres chicas.

Ya al subir al avión me senté en mi asiento todo azul, que era igual que todos los asientos del avión, con Andy debajo de mí entre mis pies, mientras mi madre guardaba mis valijas. Al terminar ella se sentó en el asiento de al lado, justo al lado mío.

Mientras el avión daba el mensaje de bienvenida Andy me cantó una nana, de la cual siempre me la olvidaba pero me hacía dormir todas las veces que la cantaba y al rato me quedé dormida. No soñé nada, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó. El sonido del avión comenzó a invadir mi mente en cuanto escuché un mensaje en español anunciando que íbamos a bajar. Busqué mis cosas y me fui rumbo al aeropuerto con mi mamá.

Llegué al aeropuerto francés con un hambre atroz por no haber comido nada en el viaje. Nos sentamos en el patio de comidas y mamá me compró un goulash para el almuerzo.

-**_ ¿No era que los Goulash son de Hungría?¿Qué hace los Goulash en Francia?_**– Pensé mirando el plato mientras mi daimonion me miraba con una cara de póker.

- **_¿Acaso no has visto que comida se especializa este restaurante?_** – Me contestó mi daimonion a través de sus pensamientos - _¡Es de comida húngara!_-

Cerré mis ojos admitiendo mi error, Andy apoyó una pata en mis ojos, estaba caliente como si él fuese verdaderamente real. Miré a mí alrededor, desesperada, había concluido que mi madre había desaparecido.

-**_ ¿Donde carajo está mi vieja?_**– Me pregunté mirando por todos lados. Al no verla, decidí bajar hasta la planta baja para tomar un taxi. Seguro ella se habrá tomado un avión a casa.

Entré al taxi y el taxista me preguntó en francés a dónde quería ir. Lo miré. El taxista era una persona mayor, por su vestimenta parecía un gánster pero no le dí importancia pero sus ojos negros y fríos me horrorizaban, presentía que me estaban secuestrando en serio.

Mientras miraba el paisaje mi daimonion Andy, en la forma de un lémur volador, espiaba con detenimiento al taxista que tanta mala leche le daba, pero el sueño lo dominó quedándose sobre mi hombro y consecutivamente sufrí la misma suerte.

**P.V. Tercera persona.**

Mientras el taxista vió que la niña se quedó dormida, agarró el celular que tenía al lado suyo, marcó un número desconocido y consecutivamente se puso el celular en la oreja.

- **_Señor, ya tengo a la niña y a su amiguito_** – Abrió la boca el taxista con una voz sombría y tosca como la de un fantasma mientras miraba de reojo a una niña de pelo marrón dormida acompañada de un lémur volador de colores blanco crema y marrón ocuro. - _Los dos bien dormidos._-

-**_ Excelente… ¿ya sabés que hacer?_**– Se escuchó una voz masculina muy profunda desde el otro lado de la línea.

-**_ Si señor, llevar a la niña al colegio que usted quiere llevar…_**–

-**_ Al mismo lugar… otra dimensión… llévala hacia la dimensión en dónde estoy…_**- La voz se apagó y la línea cortó en un instante.

El taxista miró maliciosamente a su clienta, él ya sabía qué hacer…

**P.V. Emilia**

No sé cuántas horas habían pasado ya. Los bigotes de mi daimonion me despertaron, lo miré con mucho sueño y todo estaba medio borroso, lo único que pude ver fue a Andy en forma de un tigre de Bengala. Ya habíamos llegado a Sceaux luego de un largo viaje desde París, la capital de Francia y la llamada _ciudad del amor_.

Me bajé del taxi, mis maletas estaban en la calle tiradas y muy descuidadas y me dí cuenta que ya las había bajado el taxista. Andy bajó después de mí tomando la forma de un león blanco.

Miré a los muros grandes e imponentes de la entrada del colegio y vi el gran arco azul que rodeaba la entrada de punta a punta y el nombre de él inscripto en el de color azul:

_KADIC ACADEMY_

Me giré hacia atrás para decirle al taxista que me dejó en el lugar equivocado pero el taxi no estaba en ninguna parte. Había desaparecido.

- **_Puto taxista, ¡me dejó en el lugar equivocado!_** – Maldecí para mis adentros y justo lo había escuchado mi daimonion. –**_ Hijo de… _**- Iba a terminar la frase poniendo un puño bien alto en dirección a donde se hubiera ido el taxista sino hubiera sido que mi león blanco me mordiera el brazo saltando hacia él – **_¡Suéltame Andrés!_**– Grité al sentir una puntada muy fuerte por el mordisco.

-**_ No hagas eso… _**- Me regañaba mi daimonion enojado en mi brazo apretando con sus afilados dientes y me soltó.

-**_ Eso duele aunque nunca me dejaste marcas de tus mordidas_** – Le perdoné, mientras frotaba con mi otra mano el brazo lastimado y miré al arco de nuevo –**_ No entiendo el cambio de nombre... _**- Le cuestioné a mi daimonion, a pesar que nos dejaron en el lugar equivocado.

- **_Pero las calles son las mismas que las del Liceo Lakanal_**– Afirmó Andy

-** _Bueno, a pesar de todo no hay elección, hay que seguir_**– Le dije a Andy mirando el nombre del colegio otra vez.

- **_Pase lo que pase… _**- Comentó Andy mirándome con sus ojos dorados y se paró para abrazarme –**_…Estaremos juntos._**-

- **_Lo sé, Andy _**- Le contesté con voz queda por el gran peso que tenía mi león y lo dejé en su posición inicial.

A pesar de todo, entramos juntos al colegio pasando debajo del arco azul, mientras el ruido de una abeja nos molestaba desde atrás.

Cualquiera que haya visto esta escena pensará que estaba hablando sola.


	2. Odd, el italiano

Capítulo 2: Odd, el italiano

Fuí entrando al colegio llegando al patio que estaba lleno de alumnos de distintas nacionalidades charlando entre ellos en distintos rincones. Recorrí el patio hasta llegar a los bancos que daban al bosque y ví un grupo de cinco chicos muy particular que me llamó la atención, de algún modo u otro sentí que los conocía.

_**- **__Siento haberlos visto de algún lado_ – Pensé mientras los miraba desde lejos.

Miré atentamente a ellos, eran cinco en total: Había un chico bajito, de pelo rubio engomado hacia arriba con una mancha violeta, estaba vestido con un buzo violeta claro con extensiones del mismo color pero con un tono más oscuro, debajo de su buzo tenía una remera toda rosa fucsia, pantalones la parte de adelante azules y la de atrás de un azul claro grisáceo y zapatillas rojas; a su lado había otro chico rubio tenía el pelo bien peinado y tenía gafas, estaba vestido de un suéter rojo bordo y pantalones marrones con una raya celeste atravesando la mitad de cada pierna y alpargatas azules; al lado de él estaba sentado un morocho muy lindo, con un pelo bien peinado y un pequeño flequillo saliendo de su órbita, su ropa era muy simple: una remera marrón verdoso oscuro con una chaqueta de color militar, pantalones celeste oscuro y zapatillas del mismo color que su remera y que presentía que ya tenía novia; a su lado había una chica alta china o japonesa de un lacio pelo corto y negro vestida de un top negro de mangas largas y era tan corto que se le veía el pupo y a un lado en su remera tenía estampado tres estrellas celestes, pantalones negros algo cortos y botas negras con cordones del mismo color; y la última del grupo, la que más me llamó la atención era aquella chica vestida de un vestido violeta, calzas rosas y botas del mismo color que su vestido, con un característico pelo de color rosa y de increíbles ojos verde esmeralda que sentí de cierto modo identificada.

Me paré un segundo para no olvidarme sus caras que me parecían tan familiares y me puse rumbo al edificio de la administración, donde estaba la oficina del director. Entré en el vestíbulo, era grande y marrón con columnas y había dos puertas. Entré esperanzada de encontrarme con el director, pero me encontré con un salón gigante lleno de estanterías y libros: Era la biblioteca. Recorrí un poco la biblioteca impresionada de lo grande que era, hasta llegar hacia el final de la misma y de ahí decidí irme hacia la puerta para salir.

- _**¿A dónde vas señorita?**_ – Preguntó una voz masculina de un adulto entrado en años y giré, un hombre de cincuenta años estaba delante de mí, más alto que yo, cara robusta, con cabello y barba grises, cejas y bigotes tirando al negro y unos grandes anteojos negros sobre sus ojos marrón oscuro, y estaba vestido de traje con una corbata estándar – _**Veo que estás buscando al director, o sea a mí**_ – Apoyó su mano izquierda sobre mi hombro derecho – _**Soy el director de la academia Kadic, Jean-Perrie Delmas, acompáñame a la dirección. **_–

Entonces salí de la biblioteca escoltada por el director de la Academia Kadic hacia la oficina del director entrando por la otra puerta del vestíbulo. Seguimos caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina. Él me abrió la puerta entrando yo primero y él detrás de mí, y al comprobar que estábamos los dos, cerró la puerta. Caminé hacia la ventana para mirar la vista mientras veía de reojo al director Delmas sentándose en su sillón.

- _**Señorita ¿por qué no se sienta?, así está más cómoda**_ – Me ofreció el director, dejé de mirar la ventana y me senté en la silla que me había ofrecido – _Bueno…_ - Iba a continuar pero yo le interrumpí dándole mis papeles – _**¿Señorita Méndez? ¿De Argentina? Debe vivir muy lejos. Nunca en todos los años en mi función como director hubo una persona de Argentina, muy interesante….**_- Y continuó mirando los papeles y yo comencé a tatarear _El tren de las nubes_ de Soledad, esperando respuesta del director, él miró el reloj y miró a mí – _**Emilia… así que ese es tu nombre, bien señorita, falta poco para la hora del almuerzo. Aproveche para recorrer un poco el instituto y luego vaya a la cafetería dónde estará la comida preparada. En cuanto termines de comer vuelve aquí así te conduciré a tu salón de clases **_–

- _**Gracias, señor director Delmas**_ – Le agradecí de su atención – _**Es un gusto haberlo conocido, señor. No me olvidaré lo que me dijo. **_– Terminé de despedirme y abrí la puerta emprendiendo a darme un tour por la academia.

Salí de la oficina directa hacia el vestíbulo y de ahí al patio, y me encaminé hacia ese pasillo que daba al patio entrando en una de las puertas. La habitación tenía unas escaleras que daban hacia arriba y una puerta abierta que daba a un pasillo con cuatro puertas azules cerradas, nada interesante. Entonces decidí subir las escaleras, las subí hasta llegar al entrepiso donde las escaleras continuaban y había una puerta doble abierta. Entré en ella. Era un pasillo de paredes marrón claro, casi dorado y muchas puertas azules.

Recorrí un poco el pasillo pero unos ladridos interrumpieron mi atención. Un perro pequeño, de raza Bull Terrier Miniatura, con un pelo grisáceo, hocico largo y torcido que terminaba en una nariz rosada y con un collar rojo en su cuello; el perro ladraba y al verme saltó hacia mí, contento, moviendo la cola, y ahí me dí cuenta que era macho. El perro comenzó a darme lametones, y mientras él me los hacía, agarré su collar rojo para mirar la inscripción con su nombre: _Kiwi_. Si un nombre lindo y simple para un perro pequeño como él y además de ser el nombre de una fruta y de un pájaro que no vuela, símbolo nacional de Nueva Zelanda.

- _**¡Kiwi!**_– Gritó una voz masculina de un adolescente, el perro comenzó a ladrar causando la aparición del dueño un chico rubio con el pelo engomado hacia arriba con una mancha violeta… ¡era el mismo chico que había visto en el patio! ¿Pero qué hacía un perro como este en un colegio? El chico se acercó a su perro y me lo sacó de mis brazos asustando sin darse cuenta de mi presencia – _**Kiwi, chico, ¿estás bien? ¡Qué suerte que no te haya agarrado Jim! ¡Sino estaríamos en problemas y volverías a casa!**_ – Calmaba el chico a su perro acariciándole la cabeza pero se dio cuenta de mi presencia y sus ojos almendrados me miraron extrañados – _**Oh, ¡Hola! ¡No te ví! Mi nombre es Odd, es un gusto conocerte. **_– Se presentó el chico y me tendió su mano izquierda mientras con la otra agarraba a Kiwi.

- _**Emilia, es un gusto, vengo de Argentina.**_- Me presenté mientras agarraba su mano y él la agitaba, su tacto era suave y caliente, se le notaba muy estresado pero ahora que estaba con su perro se le notaba más calmo – _**Bueno soy nueva por aquí y creo que mis valijas quedaron en la oficina del director…**_- Continué contándole mi situación de chica nueva y terminamos el saludo.

- _**Yo soy italiano. No te preocupes por tus valijas, te las van a ubicar en tu nuevo cuarto. Bueno ¿me acompañas a mi habitación para esconder a Kiwi?**_ – Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos y asentí, Odd caminó hacia una puerta y la abrió mostrando una habitación grande con dos camas: una cama con una sábana violeta, donde arriba en la pared había un poster de un gato, y en la otra era verde, en la pared había un poster de un samurái, las dos camas enfrentadas y sus posters también; dos armarios al lado de cada cama, un gran escritorio con dos computadoras y detrás una gran ventana que daba mucha luz solar que llegaba hasta casi el techo. – _**Así te muestro bien el colegio**_ – Continuó mientras se acercaba a su armario, el que quedaba al lado de la cama de sabanas violetas, donde abrió un cajón y metió a su perro adentro - _**¿Empezamos, señorita?**_ – Terminó, sin dejarme hacer una pregunta sobre él, haciendo un ademán de caballero y me guió hacia fuera tomándome de la mano.

En cuanto salimos de su habitación, Odd cerró la puerta y miró mi cara de curiosidad – _**¿Veo que te impresionó que mi habitación sea compartida? La comparto con mi amigo Ulrich que te lo presentaré en la cafetería. No intentes ligarte con él porque ya tiene novia**_ – Me comentó Odd mirando la puerta de su habitación y terminó mirándome a mí con una sonrisa; él miró el pasillo y le seguí con la vista tratando de imitarlo – _**Bueno este es el pasillo de los chicos**_– Comenzó Odd caminando y guiándome hacia el entrepiso y señaló las escaleras que daban hacia arriba – _**El pasillo de las chicas está arriba subiendo las escaleras y si subís más está el ártico pero siempre está cerrado**_ – Bajamos las escaleras y entramos a la puerta azul y me señaló una puerta a la izquierda al final del pasillo, y entramos en un aula que estaba vacía – _**Esta es el aula de matemáticas**_ – Me informó haciendo una cara de disgusto mostrando un odio a esa materia – _**¿Odias matemáticas?**_ – Me preguntó y asentí mostrándole también que no me gustaba esa materia también – _**Bueno, salimos mi dama**_ – Anunció apretándome de la mano saliendo del aula, caminamos hasta salir del pasillo llegando hasta el vestíbulo del ala sur y salimos al patio – _**Bueno este es el patio, es muy grande**_ – Odd me guió a un edificio bajo y alargado de tonos verdes, lo miramos entre los dos – _**Esa es la cafetería, donde vamos a comer en un rato**_ – Entonces se escuchó como un crujido, puso sus manos sobre su estómago, y empecé a reír – _**Bueno, habrá que aguantar un poco**_ – Pero yo seguía riendo y él me miró con cara de enojado – _**¡Eh! ¡Esto no es gracioso! **_–

No podía parar de reír, me cayó muy bien Odd desde que me encontré con él, alegre, divertido, todo un payaso, muy simpático. Un buen chico para conocer, un chico que no faltaría en un curso.

Pero el ruido del timbre anunciando el almuerzo interrumpió mi risotada y paré de reír y le sonreí, miré a Odd, seguía enojado, pero al verme sonriendo esbozó una sonrisa entendiendo lo que pasaba. Me agarró de la mano, abrió la puerta de la cafetería y me dejó entrar como un caballero lo hace con su dama. La cafetería estaba vacía, éramos los primeros en llegar, el olor a comida era muy fuerte, olor a fideos, pasta, comida típica italiana.

- _**Me sorprende la casualidad, comemos algo muy italiano cuando justo conozco a uno**_ – Le comenté y él me miró con sus ojos avellaneda sonriendo – _**Bueno, los dos tenemos hambre, ¿no, Odd? **_– Odd sonrió y agarró dos bandejas, una para cada uno.

- _**Bueno, te ayudo a elegir la comida…**_ - Le interrumpí agarrando una albóndiga con la cuchara que había poniéndola en mi bandeja – _**Bueno, te sirvo los fideos**_ – Odd agarró la cuchara del sector de los fideos y agarró una buena porción en mi bandeja – _**¿Algo más señorita Emi? **_– Me preguntó haciéndose notar un acento italiano muy marcado.

- _**No gracias, ya es suficiente para mí, y me permites…**_ - Le contesté y al terminar le serví lo mismo que me había servido a mí a una velocidad que no podía controlar – _**¡Listo! Su comida esta servida**_ – Lo miré estaba preocupado, no entendía lo que pasaba - _**¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal Oddie?**_ – Entoné preocupada sin poder entender.

- _**Qué rápido… increíble, parece sobrehumano… y mucho…**_ - Comentó Odd muy asustado y me miró a los ojos _**- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? **_–

- _**No te entiendo, yo lo hice lento, no entiendo…**_ -

- _**Yo tampoco…**_ -

- _**¡Odd!, ¿otra vez ligando con chicas? Algún día tendrías que dejar de ser tan mujeriego…**_- Una voz seria nos interrumpió la conversación, miramos al que habló y era el chico morocho que había visto.

- _**¡Ulrich! ¡Solo estaba hablando con la chica nueva, no estoy ligando con nadie! ¡Además ya salí con todas las chicas del curso! **_– Respondió Odd a Ulrich.

- _**Menos Aelita… **_- Aclaró Ulrich mirando a una chica de pelo rosa y bellos ojos verdes que estaba con un chico rubio con gafas mirándose y entrando juntos a la cafetería.

- _**Hola Ulrich, hola Odd ¿Y Yumi y William?**_ – Preguntó la chica de pelo rosa uniéndose a nosotros.

- _**Que yo sepa, están viniendo para acá**_ – Respondió Ulrich – _**Los vi juntos saliendo de clase, eh ¡ahí vienen!**_ – Avisó el morocho al ver a una chica oriental con un chico, los dos altos y de pelo negro - _**¡Hola Yumi, hola William!**_ –

- _**Hola Ulrich, todo bien**_ – Saludó la oriental – _**Bueno hay que elegir la comida…-**_

- _**Si nos permiten, tenemos que buscar la mesa…**_ - Interrumpió Odd dándome un codazo - _**¿Emilia? Vieni mia signora***_ – Y Odd me llevó a una mesa vacía que daba al patio muy cerca de las ventanas – _**Bueno ¿y? ¿Cómo te sientes?**_ – Me preguntó Odd y yo le ignoré mirando el bosque del colegio, como si algo me estuviese llamando - _**¿Emilia? ¿Estás bien? No tenés buena cara…**_ - Me preguntó preocupado.

- _**Es que no sé tengo ganas de explorar el bosque después de comer…**_ - Le comenté –_**No tengo ganas de ir a clases…**_ -

- _**¿Faltar a tu primer día de clases? ¡Suena una locura! ¡Te acompaño! **_–Se ofreció Odd y le miré con una cara de que no quiero compañías – _**Si querés andá sola, te vigilo de lejos…**_ - Aclaró dejándome tranquila, quería tener soledad en mi primer día.

Comí mi comida y al terminar esperé a Odd a que terminara y salimos juntos, agarrados de la mano directo al bosque.

*_ Vieni mia signora_ significa _Vamos mi señora _en italiano.


	3. Cortex

Capítulo 3: Cortex

- _**¿Odd, te puedo hacer algunas preguntas antes de separarnos?**_ – Le pregunté mientras entrábamos en el bosque de Kadic y él asintió - _**¿Cómo haces para que tu perro no muera ahogado en el cajón?**_ – Lo miré y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Andy al lado mío en forma de Ninetales

- _**Solo dejo un poco abierto el cajón para que respire, nada más**_ – Me respondió – _**¿Bueno tú como viniste para acá? ¿Sola o acompañada?**_ –

En ese momento presentí que iba a temblar ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo? ¿A que mi madre me acompañó para venir a Francia? O en el peor de los casos… ¿leyó mi mente y habrá adivinado acerca de la existencia de mi daimonion? Mis piernas empezaron a temblar perdiendo el equilibrio, Odd me agarró y me levantó.

- _**¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?**_ – Me preguntó Odd preocupado – _**¿Querés que te lleve a la enfermería?**_ -

- _**No, gracias**_ – Le respondí mirándolo a los ojos – _**Sentí que hay algo que me llama desde lo profundo del bosque y quiero descubrir que es…**_ - Miré al frondoso bosque que estaba a nuestro alrededor, árboles altos, frondosa hierba verde y muchas plantas y sentí escuchar ruidos provenientes del norte, agarré a Odd de la mano y comencé a correr hacia dónde provenían los sonidos.

Los sonidos se silenciaron, miré a mi alrededor desconcertada y vi una silueta de un conejo…blanco

- _**¿El conejo de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas? No me lo creo**_ – Comentó Odd al ver al conejo que comenzó a acercarse a nosotros, era blanco, ojos y nariz rosados – _**Parece un conejo común y corriente, ¡hola conejito! **_– Saludó alegre al conejo y éste bufó como un perro, unos cuernos marrones oscuros comenzaron a salir en su cabeza y alas de murciélago, de color tierra, de su lomo – _**¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Un monstruo!**_ – Gritó Odd asustado escondiéndose detrás de mí – _**Ojalá que tuviera mis flechas láser para darle un buen susto a esa cosa, a ese conejo-dragón**_ – Pero el conejo-dragón se acercó, pacífico, y comenzó a ronronear como un gatito a Odd.

- _**Entonces, ¿de dónde viene este conejo-dragón? ¿O sea vine al bosque por solo una estupidez?**_ – Me pregunté acercándome curiosa al conejo-dragón y le pregunté – _**Bueno chiquitín, ¿cómo viniste para acá? ¿O hay algo que te llama la atención en este bosque?**_ – Conejo paró de ronronear y me miró, captando mi atención, movió su nariz rosada y sus cuernos, como si quisiera decir que lo siguiéramos y empezó a saltar, en cuanto estuvo en su punto más alto, sus alas empezaron a aletear – _**Hay que seguirlo…**_ - Y empecé a seguir al conejo

- _**Espero que no nos haga caer en su madriguera**_ – Comentó Odd y me siguió.

Caminamos un buen rato siguiendo al conejo-dragón hasta que él dejó de aletear dejándose caer en el suelo suavemente, llegamos a dónde estaba él, el conejo-dragón estaba sentado sobre una apertura hacia las alcantarillas.

- _**No me digas que nos va a llevar a…**_ - Comentó asombrado Odd y la criatura, al escucharlo asintió, y saltó al suelo. Odd abrió la puerta, dejándose ver unas escaleras y el italiano empezó a bajar, pero la criatura, queriendo estar con el italiano, saltó hasta quedar en los brazos de Odd y bajaron juntos las escaleras. – _**Ya puedes bajar Emi**_ – Me gritó Odd al estar ya debajo de la tierra y bajé hasta llegar hasta ellos – _**Bueno y ahora ¿a dónde vamos? Sé a dónde nos llevas conejito pero no me acuerdo el camino…**_ - Le preguntó al conejo y él comenzó a hacer movimientos bruscos en las manos de Odd para que lo soltara y el italiano lo soltó – _**¡Espero que no nos hagas perdernos en este laberinto!**_ – El conejo-dragón lo miró asintiendo y se acercó a nosotros para estar los tres juntos, o mejor dicho los cuatro contando a mi daimonion que se convirtió en un Chandelure al entrar a las alcantarillas.

Caminamos siguiendo a la criatura por un buen rato hasta que nos detuvimos en un callejón sin salida, tenía unas grandes rejas que mostraban la parte de debajo de un puente que conectaba a una fábrica.

- _**¡Oh dios mío! ¡Estamos a punto de llegar!**_ – Comentó Odd asombrado y miró unas escaleras y las subió – _**¡Síganme!**_ – Ofreció Odd subiendo las escaleras y al llegar a la cima abrió la puerta y saliendo por ella hacia el exterior.

Andy se subió a mi hombro en forma de hurón, estaba a punto de poner un pie en las escaleras pero el conejo-dragón se adelantó volando con sus alas draconianas tratando de volver con Odd, al quién le tomó con mucho cariño, seguí subiendo hasta encontrarme con ellos y cerré la puerta. Los cuatro miramos a la fábrica asombrados de su impotencia, gigante, toda color mate y con algunos detalles azules. Entramos en ella, el vestíbulo era muy grande todo de acero, un camino hacia el infinito a cada lado de nosotros, delante nuestro había un ascensor. Nosotros estábamos en una plataforma elevada donde a cada lado había unas escaleras para bajar hacia el suelo y delante de nosotros había unas sogas, Odd saltó hacia el suelo agarrándose en una y dejándose caer, el conejo-dragón saltó hacia el italiano aterrizando en su brazos y ronroneó; hice lo mismo mientras Andy me siguió saltando a mi lado, transformándose en el aire en un Ninetales variocolor, y aterrizamos juntos en el suelo al mismo tiempo.

Nos reunimos con ellos. El conejo-dragón salto al suelo, caminó hacia el ascensor y apuntó con su nariz al botón. Odd miró el botón, apoyó su mano en él y sacó el interruptor dejándose ver una especie de calculadora con números, apretó una serie que apareció en la pantalla: _59656_ pero dio un pitido de error.

- ¡_**Ese es el código! ¿Por qué no anda?**_ – Reprochó Odd sin entender lo que pasaba.

- _**¡Cálmate Odd! solo hay que probar un nuevo código**_ – Calmé al italiano _**– ¿Y si probamos poner la fecha de cumpleaños de alguno de tus amigos?**_ –

- _**Bueno pondré la de Jeremie**_ – Ofreció Odd y tecleo la fecha de cumpleaños de su amigo: _1506_, la puerta de ascensor se abrió y nos metimos adentro – _**Es increíble el cambio del código… ¿quién lo habrá cambiado? **_– Se preguntó Odd mientras pulsaba un botón y el ascensor empezó a bajar.

- _**Alguien debió haber entrado antes que nosotros para cambiarla...**_ – Miré al conejo-dragón que me miraba con sus ojos rosados, atento, con las orejas en alto – _**A menos que alguien lo haya cambiado desde otro punto… desde otro lugar**_ – Y la criatura bajó las orejas como si dijera _que eso es imposible aunque probable_ –_**No creo que sea nuestro amiguito que tenemos aquí, alguien más inteligente debió haberlo hecho**_ – El conejo-dragón maulló como anunciando algo y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándose ver una habitación muy grande de tonos verdes con un círculo que estaba diseñado para proyectar algo, apagado, y una computadora, también apagada, que tenía cables que salían del techo. Entramos en la habitación menos nuestro amigo que se quedó en el ascensor, esperándonos, para reunirnos con él.

- _**Esto me da recuerdos…**_ - Comentó Odd mirando la habitación – _**Me acuerdo de Lyoko…**_ -

- _**¿Lyoko? **_– Pregunté sorprendida agarrando en brazos a mi daimonion que se transformó en un Vulpix.

- _**¿Acaso no te diste cuenta boluda? **_– Me reprochó Andy – _**¡Este es Odd de Code Lyoko! ¡Y vamos a entrar en ese mundo virtual de cinco sectores! **_–

- _**Son siete, Andy, incluí al sector Volcán y Cortex**_ – Le corregí en voz baja para que Odd no me escuchara. – _**Además no soy boluda, me doy cuenta de esto y reconozco todo, igual a la serie pero quiero ser la que no sabe ni un pomo.-**_

- _**Aunque en el fondo sabés todo… **_- Afirmó Andy

- _**…Soy una caja de sorpresas**_ – Terminé la oración mirando el circulo donde estaría el holograma de Lyoko.

Odd me miró extrañado como si hubiese escuchado nuestra conversación, no dijo nada y me agarró del brazo llevándome al ascensor. El italiano apretó dos veces el mismo botón para bajar, deduje que no íbamos a bajar al piso de abajo sino al otro. Esperamos unos minutos y las puertas se abrieron, mostrándonos una habitación gigante con un círculo en el centro. Andy saltó dando un paso hacia la habitación, y algo salió del suelo, como si lo hubieran detectado: una torre negra con decorados dorados con líquido dentro, larga y delgada, y luego seguido por una base igual a la torre solo que más pequeña y ancha. La torre tenía una palanca bañada en oro, Andy se acercó a él y como si quisiera jugar lo mordió y por su peso la palanca bajo y un fogonazo salió de la torre iluminando la habitación. Andy soltó la palanca sorprendido ya que él no era real, era solo una construcción mental mía. Yo también me sorprendí al darme cuenta de ello.

- _**¿Un fantasma activó el superordenador?**_ – Se preguntó Odd entrando en la habitación acompañado del conejo sin entender nada ya que él no veía a mi daimonion - _**¿Hay un fantasma con nosotros?**_ – Se preguntó mirando al grupo asustado – _**Si tan solo tuviera mis flechas le daría una lección… **_- Se acomodó Odd en posición de ataque como si él estuviera en Lyoko apuntando a mí y al conejo-dragón y nosotros tres mirándolo con cara de póker.

- _**Cálmate Odd, aquí no hay ningún fantasma **_– Le calmé mintiéndole agitando mis brazos en el aire, ya que él comenzaba a dudar con quién andaba _**– Debe ser ilusiones tuyas… ¿Además ahora qué hacemos? **_– A pesar de haberlo calmado, me miró con reojo dudando de mí y lo acepté.

- _**Te vigilo…**_ - Me advirtió Odd poniendo sus dedos índice y medio sobre mis ojos haciendo la seña de vigilancia –_**…de cerca**_ – Terminó la frase, caminamos al ascensor y apretó dos veces los botones de ir para arriba llevándonos al laboratorio. Odd se sentó en la silla de la computadora y empezó a teclear un programa, al minuto él terminó de teclear y apareció una cuenta atrás – _**Sígueme Emi…**_ - Me dijo Odd agarrándome del brazo, llevándome al ascensor y apretó una vez el botón de ir para abajo -_**… hace un montón que no voy a Lyoko, Lyoko es un mundo virtual lleno de peligros y monstruos que vigilan ese mundo y éstos son controlados por un virus con vida propia llamado XANA y nosotros vamos a averiguar si hay algo que cambió el código de la fábrica… pero puede ser que tú dices que se puede haberse cambiado desde otro lugar, XANA ya ha muerto así que no creo que ahora haya monstruos patrullando en alguno de los cinco sectores… **_- Y al terminar la explicación las puertas se abrieron mostrando una habitación dorada con tres torres puestas en triángulo, y detrás de ellos varios tubos que parecen conectores gigantes conectando con la pared y también había otro grupo de tubos arriba de cada uno de ellos, conectando con el techo –_** Bueno esta es la sala de los escáneres… ¡donde nos virtualizaremos en Lyoko! **_– Afirmó Odd metiéndome en una de esas torres, o sea en un escáner, sin mi permiso y una vez dentro él se metió en otro enfrente de mí y me saludó - _**¡Buen viaje!**_ – Y las puertas de los escáneres se cerraron, Andy, mi pequeño daimonion Vulpix, estaba conmigo entre mis pies mirándome, asustado. Unos fogonazos me cubrieron y me obligaron a cerrar los ojos, sentí que me levantaban en el aire y un viento fuerte me hizo sentir que me estiraba hacia el infinito, una sensación me hizo deducir que me llevaban a un lugar y no sabía cuál era. Al terminar de viajar en ese túnel de oscuridad sentí aire, unos cosquilleos me rodearon de arriba abajo. Cuando esos cosquilleos terminaron de pasar por mi cabeza, abrí los ojos, sentí vértigo porque estaba flotando en el aire. Vi que los cosquilleos eran como datos y terminaron de pasar por todo mi cuerpo y una gravedad muy fuerte me impulsó hacia abajo, al suelo.

Me miré, mi traje había cambiado por completo: Era una malla ajustada plateada compuesta de dos piezas, una para la parte de arriba y la otra de la cintura para abajo y separada por un pequeño cinturón. Estaba hecha de un material flexible compuesto de miles de hexágonos que componían todo mi atuendo. Un pequeño dibujo de un dragón occidental de color azul zafiro enroscándose se apreciaba en el lado izquierdo de la malla encima del corazón. Miré mi espalda: Había un dibujo de un gran dragón oriental negro que la recorría entera con una mirada de valentía. Miré más atentamente mi atuendo y vi unas rayas que no se notaban a simple vista, oscuras y ocultas; como si ocultara un traje desconocido debajo del que tengo puesto.

Miré a mi alrededor: El suelo era celeste y su cielo naranja y estábamos en una pendiente. Todo era como si fueran elementos conectados a módulos y ví a lo lejos que el suelo cambiaba. Era un mundo que cambiaba a cada rato. Era Cortex.

Miré a mi alrededor esta vez en búsqueda del chico y lo ví sentado, al borde del elemento en el que estábamos, balanceando sus pies, admirando el paisaje especialmente mirando a una esfera gris a lo lejos.

Miré su atuendo: parecía un gato violeta oscuro futurista, su traje entero estaba conectado con líneas lilas, sus hombros rodeados de un círculo amarillo y unas rayas amarillas similares a las de un rayo cubrían ambos brazos terminando en unos guantes grises, en el que se le cortaron los dedos mostrando la continuación de su traje violeta; tres agujeros celeste brillante en el primer pliegue de cada uno de sus dedos menos el pulgar y noté que tenía cuatro dedos en vez de cinco y todos sus dedos terminaban en garras muy afiladas. y ví que de su espalda salía una cola de gato de color violeta que ondeaba al compás de viento, suave y pausadamente.

- _**¿Pasa algo mi lindo gatito?**_ – Le pregunté a Odd mirándolo a sus ojos avellaneda y vi que él tenía un tatuaje de un diente rosa en cada mejilla.

- _**Este lugar es increíble… más grande que el sector cinco…**_ - Me respondió con una mirada de pena – _**Ojalá los demás lo vieran… pero no veo ningún monstruo con el cual divertirme…**_ -

- _**Aunque no haya monstruos malos, hay que explorar el lugar, ¿no?**_ – Le insistí a Odd dándole un codazo y saltamos hacia abajo. Aterricé de cuatro patas igual que Odd y nos pusimos a correr.

Todo parecía como conectores por todos lados, salte a una pared y empecé a trepar y sentí que no era un lagarto, era un dragón… ahí me acordé de mi dragón plateado Silver… pero él no tiene rayas por ningún lado de su cuerpo…

Miré al cielo, naranja como si fuese un atardecer sin fin y lleno de nubes. Me quedé mirando el cielo hechizante y sentí como mis dedos empezaron a salirle garras plateadas que brillaban como diamantes… Sentí unas ganas de volar, di una vuelta carnero y un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda dejando salir unas alas membranosas, dignas de un poderoso dragón… y empecé a volar agarrando a mi amigo gatuno.

- _**Vaya que suerte tener a alguien que me puede dar una gran vista**_ – Comentó Odd mirando hacia y viendo como sus patas balanceaban en el aire – _**Pero nos tenemos que separar…**_ - Y Odd se soltó pero yo caí en picado para agarrarlo antes de que aterrizara y le diera un calambre en sus pies – _**Bueno gracias, ahora separémonos y vayamos a explorar…**_ - Y comenzó a correr hacia un pasadizo y me decidí agarrar otro.

Caminé un largo rato por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación grande y dónde terminó el pasillo se cerró como una compuerta y empecé a escuchar un ruido de algo muy pequeño o mejor dicho muchos monstruos pequeños. Decidí apostar por unas inútiles cucarachas.

Vi tres arriba que saltaron enfrente donde estábamos Andy y yo y empezaron a observarnos, extrañadas. Su cuerpo con forma de papa, el gran símbolo de XANA en negro recorría su cuerpo mientras unas pequeñas patas cibernéticas les permitían moverse a gran rapidez. En conclusión, era iguales a las de la serie. Y mejor, sabía cómo destruirlas.

En realidad las cucarachas son algo tontas, solo actuaban por órdenes. Pero parecía que tenían más inteligencia, dudaban de mí… o tal vez dudaban de Andy. Pero no sabía qué pensar, solamente quiero destruirlas. Di un paso y ellas me miraron pacientes. Y empecé a correr decidida a destruirlas, arañé a la que estaba en el centro y explotó su cuerpo pero sus patas quedaron ahí inmóviles sin desparecer. Las dos cucarachas restantes en vez de atacarme me miraban como si no supieran qué hacer, esperando alguna orden. Me acerqué al círculo que sostenía a esas patas inmóviles, las toqué con mi pie izquierdo y éstas dieron un salto, activándose. Apoyé el pie con el que las había activado, el círculo se pegó él y empezaron a caminar a gran velocidad, recorriendo la habitación, dejando mi otro pie en el aire.

Decidí tratar de acercarme a las restantes para conseguir unas patas de cucaracha más, para así caminar más tranquilamente o mejor dicho que las patas me dejaran llevar a dónde ellas quisieran ir. Arañé a una dejando el mismo resultado que la anterior y ahora quedaba solo una. Dejé que las patas se acercaran a los restos de su compañera y apoyé mi otro pie en ellos y éstas se pegaron a él. Ahora ya tenía mayor rapidez, parecía que anduvieran en unos patines automáticos a los que me llevaban a dónde yo quisiera que vaya y así fue. Me acerqué a la última que quedaba y ésta empezó a correr huyéndome de mí pero se desvió de mi persecución dejándome entrar a la fuerza en un túnel cilíndrico y techado.

Las rayas de mi traje empezaron a brillar de un color violeta flúor como si estuviera en completa oscuridad. Un ruido interrumpió el silencio, un rugido se empezó a escucharse como si fuera un eco y una tarántula apareció detrás de mí con la cucaracha restante arriba de su cabeza. Cabeza blanca y alargada, cuello corto formado por aros verdes, cuerpo alargado y simple y cuatro largas patas grises con las le permitía moverse por el túnel, algo incómoda. Y la tarántula empezó a dispararme con sus patas delanteras. No sabía cómo atacar a larga distancia así que decidí huir. Un crujido empezó a estresarme, él túnel empezó a cerrarse y apuré a mis patitas ayudantes. La salida empezó a cerrarse y salté hacia adelante como un leopardo dejando despegarse las patas de las cucarachas. Salí sana y salva, dejando a la tarántula y a la cucaracha encerradas adentro.

Ya estaba al aire libre, el pasillo era más grande que el anterior. Un ruido de un motor se escucharon en mis oídos y un vehículo cayó encima de mí. Abrí los ojos era un vehículo circular muy grande, quería salir para ver cómo era pero unos datos me rodearon llevándome hacia dentro del vehículo. Sentí algo suave en el respaldo, era un asiento miré a mi alrededor, vi un asiento al lado mío, y dos atrás, todos vacíos. Miré al asiento del conductor, había alguien y delante de él había pantallas futuristas de color celeste que indicaban cosas que no entendía. Me incliné hacia delante apoyándome en el respaldo y ví que era mi amigo gatuno Odd.

- _**¿Estás bien? Por mi lado no encontré ningún monstruo, solo encontré este vehículo increíble **_– Hablo Odd, alegre de verme – _**Además no entiendo quién o quiénes habrán abandonado a este vehículo, ¿y tú? **_–

- _**Solo me encontré con cuatro monstruos y destruí a todos…**_ - Le respondí bajando la voz.

- _**¿XANA ha vuelto? ¡Eso es imposible!**_ – Gritó Odd preocupado – _**Parece que se me aclaran las cosas pero ¿quién lo re-activó?**_ –

- _**Ni idea pero…**_ - Estaba a punto de terminar la frase cuando algo golpeó el vehículo. Odd apretó un botón y los mismos datos que me hicieron entrar al vehículo, ahora me estaban transportando para salir.

Ya estábamos afuera, a mi lado estaba Odd y vimos como un gran vehículo amarillo, un círculo amarillo del cual salían cuatro grandes patas que terminaban en ruedas todoterreno, era volcado boca abajo.

Miramos hacia adelante, hacia nuestro contrincante y era un gran Tiranosaurio azul marino con rayas naranjas que rodeaban su espalda que recorrían hasta el término de su cola que terminaba con un hacha, sus piernas tenían tres rayas naranjas y en sus rodillas tres perturbaciones, de la rodilla para abajo no tenía ninguna raya naranja. Sus pies tenían tres grandes garras. Tenía un casco pateado que cubría la mitad de su cabeza, de él salía tres cuernos, uno sobre su hocico dos a cada lado de la cabeza, bien afilados. Los cuernos que tenía a cada lado de su cabeza estaba rodeado de rayas naranjas mientras que el que tenía en su hocico parecía el filo de una espada.

- _**¡XRosGreymon!**_ – Rugió el tiranosaurio lanzando de su boca una gran bola de fuego roja directa hacia nosotros pero Andy se transformó en uno igual a él pero con los colores invertidos.

- _**O mejor dicho, ¡Vos vas a morir, bicho!**_ – Gritó Andy completando la transformación y con un coletazo tumbo al Greymon enemigo hacia el suelo. El Greymon enemigo no podía moverse y sus ojos rojos empezaron a brillar de un color violeta flúor, y empezó a levitar, rodeado de un aura del mismo color que sus ojos.

- _**¡Tu mueres, daimonion!**_ – Una voz ronca, grave y maligna salió de la boca del Greymon y empezó a forma una bola de fuego gigante del mismo color que su aura y ojos. Y así empezaríamos la verdadera pelea.

Pero algo lo golpeó interrumpiendo su ataque… la criatura miró a nosotros… era un dragón flaco marrón pardo, un largo cuello flaco y su cabeza llena de espinas detrás de ella. Y dejo KO al Greymon enemigo y unos datos comenzaron a rodearlo desapareciendo del territorio. Andy al ver esto se transformó en un hurón blanco y se subió a mi hombro, curioso.

- _**Curioso, muy curioso… eso dijo Alicia al estar en el mundo del espejo…**_ - Comentó el dragón que nos había salvado, con una voz masculina - _**… pero es mejor volver a casa, a la Tierra, ¿no es así?**_ – Nos aconsejó mirándonos con sus ojos dorados y vimos el reflejo de nosotros y atrás el conejo-dragón volando – _**Ya es hora de volver…**_ - Y unos datos empezaron a rodearle al mismo tiempo que a nosotros, sacándonos de Cortex y devolviéndonos a la Tierra.

Abrí los ojos, las compuertas del escáner se abrieron y salí de él. Me encontré con Odd y del escáner restante salió el conejo-dragón y saltó hacia nosotros y ronroneó a los dos.

- _**Curioso, muy curioso… por las cosas que están pasando últimamente**_ – Abrió la boca el conejo-dragón y nos quedamos asombrados por él – _**Y las piezas del rompecabezas encajarán a su debido tiempo… váyanse ustedes a de dónde ustedes salieron**_ –

Como si entendiéramos lo que decía me fui a mi nueva habitación, me puse el piyama y me fui a dormir, sin darme cuenta con quién estaba durmiendo. Tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Soñé que estaba en mi habitación, escribiendo. Comencé a escribir pero me detuve, continué y me detuve otra vez. Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y los ojos. Todo comenzó a ponerse borroso. La habitación comenzó a cambiar.

Ahora estaba en una colina, toda llena de pasto, el cielo era igual al de Cortex, naranja y con nubes. A unos metros había una torre alta de veinte metros de color azul zafiro con rayas rojas rubí. El cielo empezó a nublarse de nubes negras y tronó muy fuerte como si viniera un apocalipsis. El suelo comenzó a temblar como un terremoto, y una enorme criatura, surgió de las extrañas de la tierra, delante de mis ojos, a un metro mío.

Medía como tres metros. Era de color marrón como la tierra. Tenía una cabeza de lagarto con unos bellos ojos violetas y cuerpo casi humano. Vi unas grandes pinzas rojas y varios hilos que salían de su espalda, dando la sensación de que tenía mil brazos. La criatura rugió y vi que tenía cuatro lenguas de color rosa oscuro con un toque violeta.

Andy estaba a mi lado, en forma de ratón, asustado, y no me dirigió palabra alguna.

Entonces empecé a correr a gran velocidad hacia la criatura y salté bien alto, quedando arriba de ella en el aire. Aterricé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos tratando de estrangularlo, pero ni caso. Abrió su boca y dejó salir sus lenguas, tratando de atraparme pero no llegaban a mí. Solté del cuello saltando y haciendo una vuelta carnero, sentí un cosquilleo en mi espalda, unas alas blancas salieron. Empecé a volar muy alto, a varios metros arriba del monstruo, bajé en picado y le di un gran golpe con mi puño derecho, que lo mandó muy lejos. Baje a pisar tierra lentamente y mis alas se escondieron en su lugar, desapareciéndose. Empecé a ver borroso otra vez. Ya estaba en mi habitación de nuevo. El sueño terminó y no tuve más sueños por el resto de la noche


	4. El lagarto

Capítulo 4: El lagarto

Me levanté, miré la habitación, era grande con dos camas, un escritorio con dos computadoras y entre cada cama y el escritorio había un armario. Los rayos del sol traspasaban la gran ventana. En si la habitación se parecía a la de Odd y su compañero de cuarto, Ulrich. Me cambié tranquila, poniéndome lo que tenía puesto el día anterior, miré a la otra cama, no había nadie o sea que quien sea la persona que comparto el cuarto debe estar afuera. Busqué mi toalla y abrí la puerta saliendo de mi habitación, dispuesta a buscar las duchas y Andy siguiéndome en forma de un Fennec. Su forma tenía pelaje amarillo, grandes orejas del mismo color con pelo rojo adentro, cuerpo pequeño, una cola parecida a la de un pincel de color amarillo que terminaba con una punta bien peinada de pelos rojos y grandes ojos rojos.

Buscando las duchas me tropecé con una chica de pelo negro, una cabeza más alta que yo, una vincha en forma de corazón sobre su peinado lacio, top rosa, unos jeans y unas botas. Y tenía tres rayas debajo de cada ojo.

-_** Disculpa ¿dónde están las duchas?**_ – Le pregunté a la chica mientras Andy la miraba con algo de desconfianza.

- _**Emi, no creo que sea de confianza**_ – Susurra Andy pero no le hago caso.

- _**Ah bien, ahora te llevo a las duchas, es allá abajo y buscá los grandes portones**_ – Me respondió la chica – _**Y por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?**_ –

-_** Emilia… **_- Me presenté.

- _**Emi, escúchame…**_ - Me seguía susurrando mi pequeño Fennec pero seguía sin hacerle caso.

-_** Mi nombre es Sissi, la hija del director Delmas**_ – Se presentó ella.

Y caminé siguiendo las instrucciones de la hija del director, bajé las escaleras, entre al pasillo y fui recorriendo hasta avistar un gran portón plateado con grandes ventanas, entré en las duchas silbando con los ojos cerrados. Los abrí y vi una docena de chicos en toalla mirándome y entre ellos estaban Odd, Ulrich y William. Odd me miró enojado y se acercó a mí.

- _**¿Qué haces acá?**_ – Me preguntó Odd empujándome hacia afuera de las duchas.

- _**Sissi me dijo…**_ - Empecé a pronunciar la respuesta y miré boca abajo apenada.

-_** Te lo dije, ¿cuándo vas a escucharme más atentamente?**_ – Me interrumpió mi daimonion dándome la razón y corrigiendo mi error.

- _**La misma broma que le hicieron a Aelita… **_- Se acordó el italiano de un hecho que había ocurrido tiempo atrás y me miró – _**No confíes en Sissi, es muy creída y superior, especialmente con los nuevos… te acompañaría a las duchas de las chicas pero estoy en toalla y las chicas me preguntarán que hago así… así que andá al pasillo de las chicas, que está arriba, y ahí encontrarás las duchas, ¿vale?**_ – Me explicó Odd muy amablemente –_** ¿Contenta?**_ – Me preguntó Odd al terminar la explicación y le sonreí; y de ahí me alejé del chico gato.

Caminé un poco mirando a mi daimonion que miraba atento hacia adelante. Viendo los colores de su pelaje me daba la sensación de que no era un Fennec normal.

- _**Tienes que hacerme caso más seguido Emilia, no puede ser que hagas todo sin pensar, sin consultármelo por pensamientos…**_ - Me explico mi Fennec con una mirada muy serena y voz calma empezamos a subir las escaleras – _**Siempre antes de actuar tienes que pensar lo que hacés y así veras cómo tomar el camino correcto, ¿me entiendes?**_ – Terminó mi daimonion y lo miré tratando de descifrar lo que me había dicho y solo había entendido la mitad – _**Emilia, Emilia, qué chica…**_- Comentó sarcásticamente, afirmando que no había entendido nada de sus complicadas explicaciones y maduras para un pequeño daimonion demasiado inteligente como él.

-_** Te digo que no entendí ni un sorete… **_- Le afirmé a Andy que me respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- _**Nunca cambias….**_ – Terminó Andy sentándose en la entrada del pasillo de las chicas, abrí los brazos y él salto hacia mí, caminó hasta apoyarse en mi hombro derecho.

Entramos caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación para ver si había alguien en ella y no había nadie. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a un portón plateado con grandes ventanas, igual al portón de las duchas de los chicos. Entré en él y había una fila de tres chicas: una primera chica con pelo rosa y ojos verdes; la segunda era de tez oscura y pelo con rastras de pelo marrón oscuro; y última, que estaba delante de mí, era Sissi. Me uní a la fila.

- _**Millly, ¡estas tardando mucho! ¿No puedes salir?**_ – Gritó la chica de tez oscura a la chica que estaba en la ducha, la canilla de la ducha se silencia y sale de ella una chica pelirroja de tez blanca; mira a a la chica de pelo rosa y se cuela para ser la siguiente –_**Perdón Aelita, pero necesito ducharme para ir después a redactar noticias para el periódico escolar.**_ – Se disculpa la chica y me mete en la ducha

- _**Tamiya, ¡espero que no tardes mucho como yo!**_ – Milly a la chica de tez negra.

Esperé quince minutos y Tamiya salió, dejando a Aelita entrar pero ella me vió sorprendiéndose porque nunca me había visto y decidió dejarme entrar a la ducha muy amablemente ya que era nueva en Kadic. Andy se quedó afuera y se echó a dormir. Me bañé tranquilamente y casi al terminar, miré a la ventana: extrañamente comenzó a hacerse de noche, pasando por el atardecer, oscureciéndose, las estrellas y una luna brillante aparecieron y unos rugidos se apoderaron de mis oídos haciéndome caer hacia atrás con la toalla puesta. Aelita y Sissi me miraron extrañadas, especialmente Aelita y me ayudó a levantarme.

-_** El cielo de afuera se oscureció y ¡oí unos rugidos!**_ – Comenté a las dos chicas y Aelita se metió en la ducha, antes sin cerrar la canilla y empezó a mirar por la ventana y volvió.

- _**Yo no veo nada, todo está de día**_ – Me explicó Aelita.

Entré para fijarme y ví que el exterior estaba nuevamente de día.

- _**Debería estar alucinando…**_ - Me pregunté mientras Andy se acercó a mí y comenzó a ronronear – _**Bueno me voy a cambiar**_– Avisé a las chicas metiéndome en unos de los cuartos donde estaban los inodoros y empecé a cambiarme. Terminé de cambiarme y salí de ahí silbando como si nada hubiera pasado, Sissi ya se había metido a la ducha, y me puse en rumbo a la cafetería.

Salí al pasillo, caminé hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajé hasta salir del edificio, rumbo al patio donde corrí a la cafetería dónde me servían el desayuno. Fui a agarrar una bandeja y caminé con ella a elegir la comida.

- _**Espero que hayas ido a las duchas correctas ¿no?**_ – Me preguntó una voz familiar acerca de mi reciente aventura, me giré y era el italiano -_** ¿Querés un crooskans?**_ – Me ofreció Odd y yo lo agarré agradecida – _**Espero que Sissi no te haga una broma más.**_ –

-_** Che, ¿crees que ese XANA haga algo?**_ – Le pregunté extrañada por la experiencia en las duchas.

- _**Te digo que no creo porque ya no existe… ya lo destruí… bueno no te quiero contar nada porque si no me matan…**_ -

- _**¿Quiénes?**_ –

- _**Mis amigos, pero no digas nada… **_-

Me callé la boca y seguí a Odd sentándome con sus amigos. Me senté apoyando la bandeja y empecé a jugar con el crooskan mientras Andy a mi lado se lamía la lengua con ganas de comérselo, olvidándose de que él era incorpóreo.

- _**Odd, me ha contado de lo que te pasó…**_ - Habló una voz femenina y levanté la cabeza y era la chica de pelo rosa, Aelita. – _**No te preocupes ya te vas a acostumbrar, por cierto mi nombre es Aelita Stones. **_– La chica de pelo rosa se presentó, la miré y sentí una mirada diferente como si lo que acabara de decir era una mentira – _**Bueno te presento a mis amigos… **_-

- _**¡Mejor yo, porque me encontré primero con Emilia!**_ – Interrumpió Odd y agarró un poco de aire y empezó a presentar a mis amigos abrazando a Aelita – _**Bueno ésta es Aelita**_ – Aelita me saluda – _**Él es Ulrich**_ – El morocho Ulrich levanta una mano tímidamente –_** Ella es Yumi, es japonesa**_ – La oriental me saluda – _**Y por último Jeremie**_ – Y el chico rubio con gafas me mira mientras toma su bebida.

- _**Falta William, que ahí está…**_ - Comentó Ulrich mirando a un chico de pelo muy negro casi antinatural.

- _**Pero ya no es parte del grupo…**_ - Le recuerda Jeremie como si se acordara de algo oscuro en el pasado.

- _**Pero me contó que se acuerda de todo**_ – Se acuerda Yumi – _**Eh, William**_ – Grita la japonesa a William, la saluda y se acerca hacia nosotros con su bandeja.

- _**Bueno, ¿qué pasa chicos?**_ – Nos pregunta a todos y mira a Yumi – _**Lindo nuevo corte de pelo**_ –

- _**Gracias, decidí cortármelo después dejarme todo el verano con el pelo largo**_ – Le agradece la japonesa

-_** ¿Tienes alguna foto?**_ – Le pregunta Ulrich interesado.

-_** Si, después te la mando por e-mail**_ – Le responde Yumi contenta.

Terminamos de comer, salí de la cafetería y comencé a caminar con Odd.

- _**¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?**_ – Me preguntó Odd.

- _**Ahora mucho mejor…**_ - Le respondí tímidamente.

- _**¿Luego de la aventura que tuvimos ayer? ¡Ya me imagino la emoción!**_ –

- _**Bueno si… pero…**_ - Estaba empezando a hablar cuando comencé a sentirme observada por alguien muy oscuro y vi a lo lejos unos ojos violeta mirándome pero no hice caso. – _**Ah lo que decía es que, sí mucho mejor…**_ - Terminé esbozándole una sonrisa.

-_** ¡Así me gusta! **_– Me agradeció Odd pero empezó a sonar mi celular.

-_** ¿Quién es? **_– Pregunté a la persona que me había llamado. No me respondió - _**¡Por favor me decís quién sos!**_ – Grité al celular. Sólo escuché un rugido y se cortó. Miré mi celular asustada. El número era desconocido, no era de nadie que yo conociera. Otra vez empezó a sonar mi celular y atendí.

- _**Espero que no seas nuevamente vos, ¡imbécil!**_ – Putée al otro lado de la línea.

-_** Emilia, cuidá tus modales…**_ - Me retó una voz familiar en español, era mi madre – _**Por fin puedo llamarte desde Buenos Aires... ¿Bueno cómo anda todo allá en Francia? ¿Hay muchos chicos lindos allá?**_ –

- _**Todo genial y ya conocí a varios flacos***_ – Le respondí en el mismo idioma a mi madre – _**Además tengo a mi lado a uno que me hice amigo ayer, se llama Odd pero me imagino que no sabe nada de español, solo sabe hablar italiano y francés**_ –

- _**Bueno en realidad se algo, ¿me pasás tu celular? **_– Me preguntó Odd… en español y se lo tendí sorprendida –_** Ah hola… la mamá de Emilia… ah si, si ya se acostumbró gracias a mí, está bien… ah muchas gracias, ahora se lo devuelvo a Emi**_ – Y Odd me devolvió el celular.

- _**Es buen chico tu amigo Odd, espero ir algún día para verte…**_ - Me comentó mi mamá y comenzó a escucharse interferencias desde el otro lado de la línea y se cortó solo.

Un rugido llenó mis oídos y giré a dónde provenía el sonido y ví a un chico solo en medio del patio: Era un chico algo flaco de pelo negro con peinado de Wolfrine, sus ojos eran de un color ocre brillante, tenía una remera rayada azul, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones; de sus espaldas salían unas pinzas rojas e hilos que parecían mil brazos. El chico me miraba con furia y además de angustia. Agudicé la vista, el mismo símbolo que había visto en los monstruos se proyectaba en sus ojos. El virus XANA lo tenía poseído.

El chico ocultó sus pinzas e hilos pero antes que aterrizara al piso de sus espaldas salieron unas alas blancas de ángel.

- _**Ven a pelear con conmigo, chiquilla**_ – Me desafió el chico con una voz ronca y metálica pero no se sacaba la angustia que había en sus ojos –_** Muy pronto tendré el premio mayor. Lo que el amo quiere, lo tendrá.**_

El niño poseído se abalanzó sobre mí, salté antes que me tocara. Pero caí al piso, mis omóplatos empezaron a salir sangre y algo forzado salió. Eran alas de ángel de plumas blancas como un cisne pero estaban manchadas de sangre.

-_** ¿Y esto? ¿Qué mierda pasa?**_ – Me pregunté mientras veía unas alas que las podía mover como si fueran un miembro más

Andy se transformó en un águila y voló hacia mi lado. Una expresión brillaba en sus ojos cuando se dirigía al chico poseído.

- _**Vaya, vaya, ¡qué cosa de lo más interesante que puedo ver!**_ – exclamó el chico con sarcasmo dirigiéndose a...Andy –_**Pronto te tendré pichoncito o mejor dicho ¡daimonion invisible!.**_ – Y una risa malévola salió de su boca.

Sus uñas se convirtieron en garras y empezó a atacarme pero por entre los dos. Me llamó la atención de que él pudiera ver a Andy. Algo de instinto me vino a mi mente.

Miré sus puntos débiles. Un cosquilleo tan fuerte como el fuego ardiente cubrió mis ojos. Sentí que mis ojos cambiaron de color: de ojos marrón avellaneda a ocre dorado como los de él. Sentía que iba a atacarlo con algo especial, un instinto poderoso y salvaje se apoderó de mí. Comencé a sentir que me estaba faltando la razón. Miré para mis adentros. Iba a atacarle con mi arma mortal. Volé alto muy encima de él, bajé en pícado hacia él. Abrí mi boca y unos colmillos crecieron. Tanta era la velocidad que empleaba que en un minuto estuve cerca del él. Me acerqué a una velocidad aún más alta e impacté mordiendo su cuello, escuché un ruido sordo y bajo. Abrí la boca y el chico cayó al suelo pero él se levantó. No estaba rendido. Me miró con sus ojos ocres maliciosamente y su cuerpo empezó a rodearle un brillo extraño.

Sus manos empezaron a escamarse de un color tierra rodeando todo el cuerpo. Empezó a agrandarse adquiriendo la musculatura de un atleta. De su espalda salió una cola larga y escamosa del mismo color que su cuerpo. Su mandíbula y nariz empezaron a alargarse transformándose en un hocico escamoso. Sus ojos se rasgaron adquiriendo un aspecto reptil de un color verde esmeralda pero el símbolo de XANA seguía proyectado en él. Se había transformado en un lagarto gigante… y la ropa había desparecido fusionándose con su cuerpo.

Empecé a volar por instinto y el lagarto empezó a trepar las paredes del Kadic y atacándome al estilo de King Kong. Me acerqué a él con cuidado y empecé a darle unos puñetazos, y en esa sesión de puños mis uñas empezaron a alargarse transformándose en garras. Sin hacer caso a lo que acababa de ocurrir inicié otra sesión de puñetazos y el lagarto empezó a gemir de dolor abriendo mucho su boca y dejándose ver su lengua rosada y continuó escalando.

Me lancé en picado otra vez y empecé a atacarlo por atrás arañándolo y otra vez mas gemidos de dolor. Seguí así y Andy empezó a ayudarme convirtiéndose en un dragón y lanzándole fuego por la boca directo hacia el enemigo. Los chorros de fuego impactaron y el lagarto gimió aún más. Andy y yo seguimos luchando en grupo hasta que un brillo iluminó uno de mis collares que tenía puesto, era de un dragón. Una sombra apareció detrás de nosotros y agarró al lagarto tirando su cuerpo como si estuviese en una máquina de tortura. Me giré había un gran dragón occidental agarrando a nuestra presa, era macho, cuatro veces más grande que yo, de escamas plateadas y ojos azul zafiro.

El gran dragón siguió torturándolo y cuando casi parecía que se le iba amputar sus extremidades lo dejo caer. Y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos el dragón había desaparecido. Aterrice al suelo, sorprendida, comencé a adquirir la razón y las alas se metieron en mi espalda automáticamente. Miré al lagarto tendido en el suelo como si estuviese muerto. Se transformó de vuelta a humano. El chico abrió los ojos, los miré con desconfianza y ví que el símbolo de XANA empezó a desaparecer hasta dejarlos como antes, como un humano común y corriente. Sus ojos ocres se transformaron en verdes esmeralda. El chico emitió un grito ahogado: un espectro salió de él rechazándolo, abandonándolo para siempre. Las marcas de la batalla habían desaparecido, como si nunca lo hubiera atacado inconscientemente. Lo abracé y una luz comenzó a brillar entorno a nosotros y cubrió todo el lugar.

Estaba en el baño recién cambiada y me dirigí a la cafetería. Me encontré con Odd que me saludó.

- _**Espero que hayas ido a las duchas correctas ¿no?**_ – Me preguntó una voz familiar acerca de mi reciente aventura, me giré y era el italiano - _**¿Querés un crooskans?**_ – Me ofreció Odd y yo lo agarré agradecida – _**Espero que Sissi no te haga una broma más.**_ –

- _**¿Bromas? ¿Qué broma?**_ – Me pregunté y empecé a analizar la situación, algo andaba mal, parecía como si hubiéramos vuelto al pasado. Por su lado Andy adoptó la forma de un margay y empezó a olfatear la situación – _**Siento que esto lo viví…**_ -

- _**Sera deja vú… oh no, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡¿XANA activó una torre y ni nos dimos cuenta?!**_ – Exclamó Odd sorprendido.

-_** ¿Dijiste XANA, niño italiano?**_ – Preguntó la voz de un chico, lo miramos y casi caí en un infarto, era el chico poseído – _**Esa cosa ya no me posee más, estaba buscándome desde hace tiempo… para atraparte, creo...**_ - Comentó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo –_** Por cierto quería hablar contigo un segundito, niña, y por cierto mi nombre es Lucio Marlock, vengo de Alaska pero criado en Inglaterra, es un gusto conocerte y si querés llámame "el chico lagarto"**_ – Se presentó el ex poseído tendiéndome la mano e hice las pases algo temblorosa ya que no lo conocía.

_* Flaco:_ jerga utilizada en Argentina para designar a los chicos lindos.


End file.
